1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display device and method of displaying a video and, most particularly, to a method of displaying a video including rotation information on a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the evolution in the information technology, it has become common for individual users to record and view moving pictures by using their own digital devices. Accordingly, a user may be capable of viewing a video, which he/she has personally recorded, by using his/her own digital device. However, when the user personally performs recording, due to the shaking of the hand or arm of the user, the digital device may also be shaken during the recording of the video. Therefore, when playing back the recorded video, an instable viewing of the recorded image may be provided to the user due to the shaking of the screen of the digital device.
Meanwhile, when viewing the recorded image after refining the image by using an anti hand-shaking function, which is equipped in the digital device itself, it may be difficult for the user to feel and experience the tension or on-site sensation he/she has felt at the time of the recording. Moreover, as opposed to a professional user, when a common user performs the recording, it may be more difficult for the common user to refine the video. Therefore, when recording and viewing a video by using a digital device, an intuitive and simple method, which can simultaneously provide on-site sensation at the time of the recording and stability, is required.